clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! A list of administrators can be found here. If you would like to locally chat with some users of the wiki, You must be logged in. Just click "Widgets", and select the widget called the "Shout Box". Please remember that the same rules apply there. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See the Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! If you would like to show links to your contributions on your User Page, then see This for a gallery of Contribution Banners. All advertisements of user made projects, parties, and activities can be found at the Advertisement Center. Please note that this wiki may contain spoilers. We will provide a warning before any spoilers. Thanks for reading, and remember, you can sign our guestbook here. Announcements (Request an Announcement) Very Important Announcements *'I have added a new edit button for everyone! It is the highlight button! (DO NOT USE IT ON ARTICLES!!). If you do not see it, try clearing your cache!' --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 13:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Project Announcements *Please go here to vote for a new ''Penguin of the Month system here. *Please go here to vote for a new favicon for our website. *Please go here to vote. It is regarding the removal of the Quality Scale templates. *Please go here to vote for a revamp of the main page. *Please go here to vote on a possible change in the requests for users rights.. Normal Announcements (Request an Announcement) *Igloo of the month voting has started! Click here to vote! *You may have realized that that our URL redirects to a "MyHome" special page rather than the usual homepage. If you do not wish for this to occur anymore you can remove it. Please follow these steps: #Click the "more" button at the top right hand corner. #Select 'My Preferences' #Select the 'Misc' tab. #Tick the box at the bottom saying 'Disable redirect to MyHome'. You are done! *We have a new Bulletin Board. You can advertise your parties here. Weekly Poll What multiplayer game do you enjoy to play the most? Find Four Mancala Dance Contest Card-Jitsu Treasure Hunt In the previous poll, The question was: Halloween is almost here, and I think the sky will turn dark this Halloween from... The winner was: An artificial solar eclipse from the smoke of the volcano. (Thanks to Zapwire for this theory) which had 243 votes! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! September's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Pingali Moi! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Featured Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! October's Winner: Aunt Arctic! Aunt Arctic is the news reporter and editor-in chief for the well-known newspaper on Club Penguin Island, the Penguin Times. She is responsible for keeping all penguins around the island informed about the daily news. She is such a skillful writer, she even has her own (More...) Picture Of The Week The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Month We will pick a new igloo of the month every month! This Month's Winner *October's Winner is: Tigernose! Congratulations! Past Winners /''' '''Nominate Your Igloo Wiki Reminders *Remember, when you see a problem with a page, like vandalism, and you cant fix it yourself, scroll to the bottom of the page and click "Report a Problem". *When it's time to archive your talk pages, please move them to User talk:Example/1, and not Archive:Example talk 1 (or something similar)! *If you see a vandal, please put on their talk page. *Remember to go to the wiki's Vandal Watch to help look out for vandals. *Remember to organize pages by adding categories. *When you create a new page, don't put a quality template. *Remember, if you want to test wikicode, Do not do it on an article, do it at the Sandbox! Need Help? For general help, Visit the . If you still cant find the answer to your question, Ask an Administrator for help. Can you Help? *Be sure to tell all your friends about the ! Tell all of your online and real friends who play Club Penguin to read our articles and give us feedback. * ! Nothing Is better than fresh information for our readers! * ! The more articles, the better! *Add the latest information about parties! Everyone enjoys reading about Club Penguin parties! Create an Article! Current Pin The current Pin is at the Lodge Attic. It is an American football. Next pin will be hidden on October 23, 2009 - November 6, 2009. See the Pin Gallery for a list of pins. Click Here or Add the Code: to your User Page for the Pin Location Widget. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members. *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Current Party Information Parties: None Free Items: None The Party Rooms: None Special Guests: None Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki *Latvian Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas * The Buzz See Also *Disney's Wiki Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help